


Debts Repayed

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Roughness, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ozai tells Azula that her brother once again duel her father on her behalf. Azula knows she has to find some way to repay him.





	Debts Repayed

Palace - Night 10:32

Azula-

"My sweet daughter." Ozai adresses Azula with a false sense of cordiality. "How are you?", he asks with a smile veiled by the flames of his throne room. "My advisers feared you, my child, were not devoted to our war." Being her always obedient self, Azula assures her father, "Of course not father. I would never disagree with you." "I know child. However, I was not so easily convinced by your brother. I needed to _test_ how sure he was a trusted judge and representative of your devotion." Ozai says with a jadged smile growing across his face, knowing he did not need to tell her what testing him ment. "Run along now!" Ozai dismisses her. Azula bows and walks calmly out of the room. Careful to avoid her father's judgement of her concern, she waits for the door to close before sprinting to the west wing of the palace.

Once she has manevered her way past the guards, she notices that she can hear his groaning from the other side of the door. After she quickly enters and closes the door, her eyes adjust to see that he is awake under the covers. Azula makes her way to the bed and climbs in. Azula begins to examine his face and finding just a few bruises, she relaxes under the blankets. She lays her head on his chest while he holds her tight with his arm. "I knew you were." he chuckles and then they both fall asleep.

The Duck Pond - Morning 8:45

Azula-

Azula found Mai and Ty throwing bread, like they do every morning. The pair are laughing until they see her expression. "Bad night?" Ty asks. Azula says melancholily, "Yeah."  "Well, is there anything you need?" "I actually need your help with something. I need to repay someone who has been sticking up for me. I don't really know of anything that big." "All people are selfish, he probably did it to marry into the royal family." Mai tells her pessimistically. "He probably cares for you so much he wants to do something you both would like." Ty tells her optimistically. "Ty, we all know what you do for guys, and its not like a princess could do that." Mai accuses Ty. "You're right Azula is too chicken." Ty says before bursting out in laughter. "I am not! What do you mean?" Azula asks angrily. "She lets them do the things married people do." Mai whispers. "Couldn't you die from that? I heard you bleed." Azula says concerned. "No, with the right guy it can be super fun. Do you trust him?" "Of course." Azula says plainly. "Then I'll help you!." Ty Lee announces. "I'm gonna leave before I throw up." Mai says exiting. Ty asks Azula hushed, "Who?" Azula tells her unaware of how intimate the experience is, "It's Zuko." "Oh do you think he'll want to?" Ty questions her. "Of course who wouldn't want to, I am amazing." "I don't know, he likes Mai." Ty brings up. "Well so how can I do it?" Azula asks. "I have an idea." Ty says cautiously.

Royal Castle Courtyard - Annual Feast of Tongues 5:46

Azula-

"Did you get the outfit from her closet?" Azula greets Ty. Ty responds, "Yeah, I can't she bought two, but it's her parents money what do I care." Ty asks, "You get the wig and the mask?" Azula responds optimistic about their plan, "Yep!" Just then Azula is called to stand by her father at the head of the table. "Welcome asteemed guests! I wish you to be merry for this is a time of great celebration, a time to celebrate our nation history!" With his simple toast done Ozai reclines in his chair while everyone begins to mix around. Azula slips away to the room where Ty Lee is waiting with her wig and dress. "Here you go." Ty Lee says never failing to amazing Azula with her ability to sneak anything anywhere. After she showers scrub her body a little to ruff as she feels anxiety about the plan possibly going wrong. "I'll go tell him that Mai is waiting, so you just lay down on his bedand get ready. He'll be in once I talk to him." Azula closes the door behind Ty and takes off the dress laying it on the post. Azula moves over to the bathroom where she uses the bag she brought to get her hair almost identical to Mai's long wavy hair that night. She leaves on the makeup mask that copied Mai's mask, as well as her new black lace push up bra and matching panties. When Azula climbs onto Zuko bed, she feels a rush knowing she is about to make his dream of Mai come true. She pushes her hair over her shoulders, so her hair fans on the bed under her. 

Zuko's Bedroom - Annual Feast of Tongues 9:56

Azula-

After sitting for several minutes, she sees him walk in and waits for him to climb on the bed. He tries to take of her mask, but she quickly brushes him away and waving her finger to indicate that she wants no unmasking. Zuko takes off everything he has including his warrior's mask. He kisses her neck lightly as he works his way down to her stomach leaving small hickies whenever he pressed too hard releasing the butterflies within her.

Zuko -

As the siblings continued to makeout, Zuko slides off her panties. He lowers two fingers down to press into her. As his finger pierce her tenderness, she moans audibly into his mouth. He feels her slick and wet against his fingers, when he drags his fingers up over her clit. He moves from her mouth to her breasts softly teething her harden nipples as her hips buck from pleasure. He continues placing kisses on his sister's smooth skin all the way down to her labia where he begins to swipe his tongue up and down before pouring into her with his tongue happy to explore her.

Azula-

She kept having to fix the mask because of the sweat loosening it. Azula bites her lip, so she woldn't give her identity away in a moan. Azula bucked her hips everytime a surge went through her body; it was an irregular yet lovely feeling that made her never want to stop. She knew Zuko was growing eager and in an attempt to help she flipped over and stuck her plump butt in the air. She began to swing back and forth basically pleading for him to fill her with his manhood.

Zuko-

Zuko knew what she wanted, so he gave it to her. He shoves himself into her pressing further in between her two cheeks that create a smooth cushion everytime he pushes past them. As he fills her with his shaft Azula wriggles underneath him. He can tells she is resisting, but when he stops and she sighs. He presses into her snatch hoping she fill be happier with that.

Azula-

While she had originally struggled against his choice of her backside, Azula was starting to get the rythym. As Azula felt him push further in, she began to feel her own skin grow warm and her mind became clouded with no room for thoughts. She could only manage moans and occasionally a shock that caused her to lose her breath. Azula feels he body shudder violently and screams his name loud enough for him to cover her mouth. Azula feels him pull out again. As she's not being sure if he would come back, she whimpered through her bit lip. If you want it then you have to earn it.. Azula feels herself pulled up with ease and positioned on her knees.

Azula-

Zuko Leans back on the pillows as Azula snakes down and takes off her mask only once he can no longer see her face. She waste no time pressing his manhood past her lips and into her mouth. She lays there for a moment sucking on him, before he pulls her head in a ponytail and begins to manually move her head up and down. Azula gets the message and begins to move on her own. Zuko seems excited and his breath shortens. His arm suddenly locks up as his manhood is deep in her throat. She feels a salty, sweet taste enter her mouth and notice he is shooting her mouth full. Azula swallows a little and doesn't understand why Ty said not too. As she finishes licking off his shaft, she proudly shows her empty mouth to her brother.

Zuko-

Zuko has a horrified look on his face, "Zuko, what is it?" Azula asks before realizing her mask was off. "You tricked me. How could I not know it was you? I bet you think this is really funny, huh?" Zuko accusses her. Azula explains, "No! I just wanted to make it up to you by giving you what you wanted." Azula storms off, but not before tossing fire his way. "I wanted the real Mai!" Zuko yells after her.


End file.
